Wildest Dreams
by MiaMoyes
Summary: Brief two-shot that has been running wild in my thoughts... A/U on how they meet. Now it's a brief three-shot...
1. Chapter 1

"Say you'll remember me in a nice dress staring at the sunset, babe." After that I can only remember the feeling of him everywhere. It was a night that I'll never forget. How can I when my see him in my dreams, at least that was how it was for the past 6 years until I walked into that diner. There he was sitting in a booth with his back to the wall, eyes locked on me as I walked up to him.

"Babe, nice to see that the red lipstick again, although I'm use to seeing you in a dress in my memories." What's a girl to say to that, so I just sat on the other side of him.

"Carlos, how have you been?" Damn this man looks better than he did when I last saw him. He had the badass vibe back then, but now it just oozes out of his pores.

"Not bad Steph, I do have to tell you that I am pleasantly surprised to see you here. What brings you to this dump?" he indicates of the place we are sitting.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm supposed to be meeting someone." I'm trying so hard not to freak out, this has to be the most surreal moments of my life.

"Date? Here?" he just sat back in his seat and crossed his arms across his massive chest.

"No, no date, don't really know this person. A friend of mine thought he might be able to help me with something." How in the hell can this man affect me in just a matter of minutes it's like I've been transported in the Delorean and I'm right back to feeling the tingles all over.

"Really, do tell." He relaxes his pose, but his eyes haven't left mine.

"I don't want to bore you, I'm sure you have something else to do." I try to wave off his inquiry, I really don't want to tell the man of my literal dreams how pathetic I've come since our one night together.

"No, I'm waiting for someone, a favor for an acquaintance." He stated with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Rrr rr ranger?" I stuttered out.

"Babe."

A/N: No Monies, they all below to Janet for the characters and Taylor for the inspiration in form of a song.


	2. Chapter 2

6 Years Ago

"I value my breath so it would be nice if you didn't take it away every time you walked by." I just looked at this man that I'd been doing flirty eyes with for the past hour. He's eyes blackened in response. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad, but I need to fix this embarrassment, quickly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm on a bachelorette party scavenger hunt and my best friend who's getting married told me I HAD to say that to you. I mean yes, you are a very attractive man but I didn't mean to offend you. Please accept my sincerest apologies." _Geez my mother is gonna hear about this… am seriously going to get grounded… can a college graduate get ground… on no there goes my dessert privileges… I'm so in trouble.._

"Do you win a prize for this?" he gave me the full down and up once over. I have to say a move that normally creeps the bejesus out of me made me tingly ALL over. Must be the shots we've been doing cause I'm so out of my comfort zone.

"Umm bragging rights?" I pulled out the recesses of my mind.

"What else is on the list? I want to make sure you can brag for quite some time." _Oh lord this man is hot with a capita E!_ Just then he threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Your wish is my command." The next thing I knew his hands held my head while he laid the mother of all kisses on me. In the distance I can hear the girls hooting and hollering but I am lost in the feel of this man.

He ends the kiss by placing little kisses on my tingly lips until I reopen my eyes. Seriously not one part of me isn't tingling, I can feel it at the end of my split ends. "I would like to continue this with your consent, but I have to warn you this is all it will be, just one night. And by the feel of that kiss it will be one incredible night. What do you say Babe?"

"Really, just like that you don't even know my name and we've barely had a conversation."

"What can I say I'm a man of action, I see something someone I want and I'll move heaven and earth to make sure I don't live with the regret of not having been with you."

"I'm not sure which I'll regret, but my instincts are telling me that I would regret not getting to know you, so yes. But I've got to talk to Mary Lou first, while I already feel like the worse Maid of Honor ditching her for a guy I just met. Stay here I'll be right back." He laid another kiss on me before he left to stumble my way back to the girls. Seriously how am I supposed to be graceful in 6" heels after those kisses?

I finally make my way over to the gaggle of giggling girls, I grab Lou's hand and drag her to the bathroom. We briefly talk over the pros and cons of this happening. The deciding factor for not feeling like the worlds' worst sluttest friend is when Lou tells me that she's happy that she's the reason that I'm breaking my sex drought. We walk back to the girls, I grab my purse, say my goodbyes with a promise to Lou to call her in the morning to let her know I survived the Mr Hottie's Wild Ride.

I started making my way back to hottie, when the thought hit me again that I didn't know his name. I run back to the girls table grab a few things out of the goodie bag, then grab Lou's hand again. And drag her with me.

We made our way back to the his table he acknowledges us with a respectful head nod "Babe, and MaryLou I presume."

"May I see your driver's licence?" I said to Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy.

He smirks and grabs his wallet from his front pocket. While he hands over to me two ID cards. I hand one to Lou and look at the other. It's a military ID card that has his picture with the name Lieutenant Ricardo C Manoso next to it. I use the disposable camera that I grabbed just a moment ago to take three pictures, one of the front of the ID card, one of the back of the ID card and the third of the man himself. I hand the camera over to Lou to take pictures of the driver's license that I gave her. I extend my hand, "Lieutenant Manoso, I'm Stephanie Plum."

He takes my hand places a kiss on it, then wraps it behind his waist thus bringing me into his body. "It's going to be both of our pleasure meeting you Ms Plum, but please Babe call me Carlos."

Mary Lou giggled handed over the driver's licence and walked back to the girls table. She didn't even say good bye. As I watched her walk away, Carlos place his hand to the small of my back and guides me out of the casino nightclub and towards the elevators.

Once we were in the elevator I turned to kiss him. I just wanted to get lost in this man, I didn't want to think but just feel and be felt by him. I guess at some point during the elevator ride I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me towards his room when the elevator dinged. He managed to get the door not only unlocked but opened. He used my back to close the door on his hotel room and kept kissing me against the door. I felt him pressed against me in all the right spots, while his hands cupped and massaged my ass. I've never thought of my ass as being pleasure zone but damn the way this man made me feel.

Not once had either of our lips left the other since I instigated this make out session of epic portions. I finally managed to pull some sort of coherent thought from the deep recesses from my mind. "Say you'll remember me in a nice dress staring at the sunset, babe."

A/N: No Monies, they all belong to Janet for the characters or Taylor for the inspiration in form of a song. Ok so I tried to make this more about young, dumb and full of horniness for Steph and tried not to have Ranger be a creepier, but an equally horny guy. Remember they are in their early twenties! And hopefully soon I will have the epilogue written, yup I lied this is going to be a three part story and not a two part.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue: 12 Years in the future from when they first meet:

RPOV, OOC:

It's been an interesting past 12 years, I never felt whole after I spent that night with my Babe, that was until I met up with her again that fateful day at the diner. What can I say, first impression do last. My first impression of her right on the money, she is the hottest woman in the room. She just lights up any room that she's in and she doesn't even know how it. God I sound like such a sap, but again what can I say it's been an interesting past 12 years.

Since she's walked back into my life 6 years ago, it was like we were making up for the past 6 years of missing each other. We got married not a month after we met again. Everyone told us we were rushing it, but to us it took a long time to get us back to each other.

The first year of our marriage, everyone and I mean everyone watched my Babe like a hawk. They kept waiting for her to turn up pregnant. We both agreed that we needed the time to settle into our relationship, into each other. Even though we felt like we'd belong together all those years ago. We really didn't know a whole lot about the other person beyond how I could get her to purr and how she can make me howl. But that wasn't the only thing holding us back from having children.

We had both been married before, me from another one night stand that I had right before I met Steph that resulted in my daughter, Julie. I was so lost after my night with my Babe that when Rachel, came to me 4 months later to tell me she was pregnant I did the only thing I could think of, marry her, give the baby my name and medical benefits then let Rachel divorce me so that she could go find her path in life.

Stephanie's knee jerk reaction to our night together was to allow her mother to set her up with a Dick, then mary said Dick and then divorce when he ended up being a DICK. Seriously who calls themselves after their penis? If my name was Richard, I would be calling myself Rick, or Rich or ANYTHING ELSE. Why do you think I went by Carlos growing up? You're supposed to name your penis after you, like I named my Not So Little Ricky. Although Steph has since renamed it "HERS".

Since those marriage left a bad feeling in our hearts, we decided to build a solid foundation to our marriage. And we did for the next four years, the past year though we both have been ready for kids. But somehow it has been a struggle for us, the doctors told us that physically we were both fine and that the birth control that Steph had been using needed to work it's way out of her system at about the six month mark we were starting to really wonder if we had used up our miracle in finding each other again.

But I had to put a stop to the stress when a few months later I found the love of my life curled up on the bathroom floor crying her eyes out. That night while she fell apart in my arms she couldn't control her brain to mouth filter as she likes to call it and she told me how she thinks it's her fault since I had already fathered Julie that there was something wrong with her. That the doctors had been wrong, that there was something wrong with her personally. She went on and on list all of her own perceived faults, that she was failing me as a wife and she was failing at being a woman. I tried telling her how wrong her train of thought was but the only thing that seemed to get her to calm down was to hold her, whisper my love to her until she fell asleep. The next morning, I took her to our house in Miami and told her we were taking a break from trying to have a child. We were just going to let whatever forces there were out in the world work at their schedule seeing as it worked for us once why would we mess with fate.

While that trip did reconnect us, it didn't take away the baby fever it just made it so it wasn't the main focus of our lives. We took a step back from the busy hustle and bustle of life to make us that much stronger. Steph started focusing on charity work letting her big heart help those that needed it, with the backing of Rangeman. She really started to shine then, it was as if she was re-directing her need to care for a child into caring for everyone really brought out who Stephanie Michelle Manoso is.

But fate stepped into our lives again when a little over a month after that trip my Babe started to slow down, she was either sleeping all the time or she was getting sick. I finally had enough and took her to the emergency room yesterday morning. It turns out that I won the award for overprotective husband award, or at least that's what my pregnant wife told me and to slow my roll on being an overprotective father. I feel like I am drunk I'm so happy, and that folks is how I plan to live out the rest of my days, happily ever after!

A/N: No Monies, they all belong to Janet for the characters or Taylor for the inspiration in form of a song. Ok, so I rambled, or at least had Ranger Ramble, but I did warn up above with the "RPOV, OCC".


End file.
